Love Letters
by toons27
Summary: <html><head></head>Gnomeo writes a love letter to Rosaline, professing his love. Wanting to get rid of him, Rosaline convinces her cousin, Juliet to respond his letter for him. What happens when Juliet falls for him? Can she reveal Gnomeo her true name without losing him?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow gnomies, it's me again! Long time ago, my mom told me a small story about a man who hired a guy (with a crooked nose), to write love letters for a girl he was smitten with. Eventually, the girl ended up with the crooked nose guy because his passionate letters truly came from him, not the other man. I thought of doing a Spongebob fan fic based on it and (and send it to Stephen Hillenburg!) but there were already three episodes about Spongebob helping Squidward, Plankton, and Mr. Krabs getting dates! I am not sure when it inspired me to turn it into another Gnomeo and Juliet story. (shrugs) I guess it happened when I listened to "I'm Not That Girl" from Wicked. Only instead of picturing Elphaba pining for Fiyero who's with Glinda, I imagined Juliet pining for Gnomeo who's with Rosaline (or Brittany pining for Alvin who's dating Charlene). Anyhow, I got the story idea worked out and now I will share it with you! I don't know how many chapters this story will last but it will be shorter than my previous fan fics. Onto the story!**

Love letters chapter 1

It was early evening in a suburban England. A Blue garden gnome, Gnomeo was with the other gnomes and toys at a garden owned by Yellow gnomes. They were there to see a concert, performed by a toy rock band, Garden Fairies. Like anyone else, Gnomeo was excited!

"All right gnomes and toys! Are you ready to rock?" The band's lead singer shouted through the microphone. The audience yelled, "Yeaaaah!" prompting the band to play. Everybody shouted with joy and waved their hands up to the a Garden Fairies. Some danced to the music. Gnomeo joined in dancing. He was so caught up with the rock n roll that he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" A feminine voice snapped at him.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Gnomeo said, backing off a little. He looked at who h bumped into and it was a girl gnome! She had long golden blonde hair, brown eyes, and was dressed in all dark red. Even her hat was dark red! Gnomeo's heart pounded. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen! The red girl was so busy making sure her dress wasn't wrinkled, that she didn't noticed Gnomeo drooling over her. She turned to watch the band again, when Gnomeo appeared beside her. He tapped on her shoulder to get her attention, which worked.

"Hello gorgeous!" Gnomeo said very smoothly. He showed his one-million dollar smile that make girls swoon. "Did you know Red is my favorite color? Cause it reminds me of love! Rawr!" Rosaline mentally rolled her eyes but smiled, just to be polite.

"Oooh really?" Rosaline asked, smiling really, really big. "I never knew Red (or any color) could attract mates. Very interesting uh...whoever you are!" She swished her hips a bit, making her act believable.

"Gnomeo my lady," the blue gnome replied, bowing before her. "And you are..?"

"Rosaline," she answered, hesitantly. Before she could tell him goodbye, Gnomeo spoke again.

"Rosaline do you know what's more beautiful than Red?" He smirked.

"What?" Rosaline asked. She looked at anywhere but Gnomeo.

"The moonlight that is shining on us tonight," Gnomeo answered slyly. Rosaline looked at her wristwatch.

"Oh my! Would you look at the time! I must be going. Toodles!" She said before hastily, trying to go. Gnomeo grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" He asked. Rosaline wanted to say no but she didn't want to be rude.

"Yes, maybe. Now bye!" She replied, quickly. Just as Gnomeo let go of Rosaline's hand, she ran off.

"Rosaline must have been in a hurry to get home!" Gnomeo said to himself. Although he was disappointed that he and Rosaline didn't talk longer, he's certain they will meet again.

Three years went by since Gnomeo saw Rosaline. Now we find him in the Blue Garden (owned by a kind woman, Mrs. Montague), sitting on a rock. Gnomeo stares up into the sky, daydreaming about Rosaline. He wished he could see her again. After the concert, Gnomeo had been talking to his family, the Blue garden, non-stop about Rosaline. He talked everything about her from her hair to her dress to her lips. Lady Blueberry was pleased to find that Gnomeo had found a girl. The other Blue gnomes were happy for him, too. Gnomeo had tried looking for Rosaline but he couldn't get a hold of her. He didn't know what garden she belonged to or if she's from England. Gnomes and toys are not listed in phone books but thier owners are! But because Gnomeo didn't know the name of Rosaline's owner, phone books were out of the question. It seems like he'd never find her but who knows? Maybe they'd meet again someday. Gnomeo was so busy daydreaming, he didn't noticed somebody approaching him.

"Gnomeo? Gnomeo? Helloooo! Maaaaaate!" A voice saidin a sing-song voice, waving his hand in front of Gnomeo's face.

"Huh? Oh Hi Benny," Gnomeo said, trying to be cheerful. Gnomeo's cousin, Benny was a garden gnome with a yellow long-sleeved shirt, and blue pants. He sported a long blue hat that made up for his short stature. He sat down beside Gnomeo. Gnomeo's blue mushroom pet, Shroom, hopped toward Gnomeo's foot. Gnomeo rubbed him on his head, gently.

"What's up, coz? You've been sitting on the rock for hours!" He asked.

"Oh just thinking," Gnomeo said in a faraway voice.

"Of whom?" Benny inquired. As if he didn't know.

"Rosaline," Gnomeo answered. Both Benny and Shroom frowned.

"You're still thinking about her!?" Benny asked incredulously. Gnomeo nodded. "Gnomeo, it's been three years since you saw her! Why do you care about this girl!"

"Because she's the right girl for me!" Gnomeo replied. "I know it because my heart pounded when I first saw her!"

"Seems like you experienced love at first sight. But what about her? Does Rosaline like you?" Benny questioned.

"Of course! She flirted with me back!" Gnomeo responded.

"If she did, then why hasn't she contacted you?" Benny asked, again.

"To be fair, she left before I could ask her where she lived. And I didn't tell my address either!" Gnomeo sighed.

"You should forget about her Gnomeo. Guess it wasn't meant to be," Benny stated. Gnomeo's eyes widened.

"Don't say that, Benny! Love will find a way!" He exclaimed.

Benny sighed, deciding not to push the subject further.

"Whatever you say, mate," Benny muttered. Just then, Dolly, a blue girl gnome ran over to them.

"Hey boys!" She called. "You better get our lawnmower out into the alley! The race with the Reds is going to start soon!"

Benny, Shroom, and Gnomeo wasted no time heading to Mrs. Montague's shed.

**Gnomeo should be cautious because I am not sure if Rosaline feels the same or not. I know it's weird seeing him going lovey Dovey over Rosaline (Actually not really because in the original play, he was pining for her before Juliet came into the picture). Sta. Tuned for chapter 2 because that's where the fun begins!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys liked the first chapter! I know it's cringing that Gnomeo is acting mushy over Rosaline but don't worry! It won't last for long! Our favorite Red gninja, Juliet will appear in this chapter! But first, let's see how Gnomeo's doing. Just to let you know, there is no feud in this story. It wouldn't ****make sense why Gnomeo would be so willingly to love Rosaline, just like that. If she appeared in the movie, I think he would avoid her. In the original play, why did he freak out about Juliet's being a Capulet? He didn't mind that Rosaline was a Capulet, herself! The characters are also friendlier in my story as a result. **

Chapter 2

After getting the blue lawnmower out of the shed, Gnomeo, Benny, and Shroom showed up at the race. It was held outside in the alley. The other Blue gnomes were already there, cheering for Gnomeo. They are racing against their good neighbors, the Red gnomes. Their racing star was Tybalt. He was a very stout gnome with a red hat. He looked tough and menacing but he can be nice, once in a while. The red gnomes cheered for Tybalt. Rosaline was sitting along with the crowd.

"Win the race Tybalt or else!" She hollered.

"I will sis, I will!" Tybalt hollered back. He waved to other Reds as he sat down on his red lawnmower. Gnomeo hopped on his own lawnmower. He cringed at racing against Tybalt. Tybalt was always a poor sport at games. Gnomeo wished he could play against other Reds but_ cie la vie._

"Well, well, well! If it isn't pretty boy. You dare to race against me, the greatest racer of all time?" Tybalt bragged.

"Careful Tybalt, you're big ego is showing!" Gnomeo smirked. Tybalt freaked out for a minute, thinking his pants are down. Gnomeo laughed his head off.

A blue girl gnome with long black hair and in a blue dress, appeared in front of them with a morning glory flower.

"Hiya boys! It's almost time! Remember to drive your best and no cheating! You got it?" She announced.

"Got it, Jazmine!" The boys said. Tybalt was tempted to cheat.

"On your mark, get set! GOooooooo!" Jazmine shouted, raising her flower. Gnomeo and Tybalt were off! They raced through the alley, as thier fans screamed for them. Tybalt was going fast but Gnomeo was driving faster.

"Gnomeo! Gnomeo go!" The Blues cheered.

"Tybalt go! Tybalt go!" The Reds chanted. The two law mowers were getting closer to the finish line. Just before Tybalt could reach it, Gnomeo passed him! Gnomeo won the race!

"Hooray for Gnomeo!" The blues shouted.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Gnomeo smiled, as he bowed. Tybalt gave out a yell and sat down on his lawnmower with arms crossed.

"Cheer up, Boss. You'll do better next time!" Fawn, the garden deer assured him.

"Yeah!" The Red Goons added.

"That's what you said last time! It doesn't change the fact that I will get yelled at by you-know-who!" Tybalt fumed.

"Lord Voldemort?" Fawn and the Red goons gasped.

"No, you buffoons!" Tybalt yelled.

"TYBALT!" A voice screeched.

"Speak of the devil," Tybalt grumbled. He felt somebody grabbing him roughly by his collar.

"You idiot! You were supposed to win! You always lose! I was hoping for you to win this time! I gave up my shopping to help you train for the race, and you lost!?" Rosaline bellowed.

"But Rosaline I tried my best!" Tybalt protested.

"Yeah, he did!" Fawn added.

"Shut up, you two! I don't want hear a peep out of you!" Rosaline hissed. While yelling at her brother, she didn't notice a certain Blue running toward her.

"Rosaline!? Is that you!?" Gnomeo exclaimed. Rosaline turned to see who called her.

_Oh great! Not him again!_ Rosaline thought. "Oh Gnomeo! Why what a surprise!"

"Rosie, my love! I thought I'd never see you again!" Gnomeo kissed her hand, feverishly.

Tybalt, Fawn, and the red goons began to snicker. If Rosie wasn't being held by Gnomeo, she would have slapped Tybalt.

"Me either," She mumbled.

"But now that I have found you, my darling, I am so glad!" Gnomeo cried, still kissing her hand, rapidly. Rosaline looked as if she smelled a rat. Gnomeo stopped kissing her hand and looked at her. "You remember me, don't you? We met a rock concert three years ago."

"Yes, the Garden Fairies concert. I remember," Rosaline said hesitantly. After coming home from the rock concert, Rosaline had thought she was free! Now she's face to face with this gnome again!? She really wanted to tell him off, but that would not be ladylike at all. She also didn't want to hurt his feelings so she pretended to flirt, again. "It's a surprise that you remembered my name. Actually, it's a surprise you remembered me at all!"

"How could I forget about you? Whenever I look at a rose, I think of you," Gnomeo said, so sweetly. He resumed kissing her hand, before Rosaline could pull it away. "Oh how I love you and love you and love you, my beautiful Rose! You have such luscious beauty! You are the loveliest out of all The girl gnomes!" Rosaline looked sickened. Tybalt and Fawn were giggling like a bunch of school boys, it was too funny to watch!

"Tybalt say something!" Rosaline whispered.

"Peep! Peep! Peep! Peep! Peep! Peep! Peep!" Peeped Tybalt, Fawn, and the red goons. _Not what I had in mind!_ Rosaline thought. Gnomeo was too engrossed by Rosaline's beauty to hear the peeps. That made the Reds laugh louder.

"But now we are together again, we can hang out! let me treat you to a nice dinner. What do you say?" Gnomeo told Rosaline, hopefully. Rosaline thought of a way out.

"Um, Gnomeo, I love to but..I can't. My brother and I have to go back to the garden immediately," Rosaline lied.

"We do?" Tybalt asked. Rosaline quickly elbowed him. "Oh we do!"

"Do you have to?" Gnomeo looked disappointed.

"Um, yes! We are not allowed to hang out in the alley anymore," Rosaline fibbed. "My uncle is afraid that humans and animals might cross our way and try to smash us! Not every human appreciates gnomes like our owners."

"Since when does Mr. Capulet appreciate _you_?" Tybalt retorted. Rosaline elbowed him, again. Benny ran up to Gnomeo.

"Gnomeo! We have to go home now! Your mother wants us home before sunset!" He reported.

"Okay Benny," Gnomeo sighed, before turning to Rosaline. "Farewell my beautiful rose."

How am I going to see Rosaline, again? Gnomeo wondered, as he and Benny walked walked away with thier blue lawnmower.

In the Red Garden, there was a young Red girl gnome, Juliet. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She sported a white blouse underneath her black corset, and a long red skirt. She carried a pail of water and a rag to her father's boat.

"Hiya Dad! I got water and a rag for you," she chirped. Lord Redbrick was lying down in his bed. Nanette, who was sitTing beside him, took the water pot and rag from Juliet.

"Thank you, Juliet," Lord Redbrick said softly. "I'm sorry that you girls have to miss the race because of me." Lord Redbrick was suffering from a terrible fever, that interfered with his duties. After he had been ushered to bed, he started to feel worse. Juliet had to skip out on the race and look after him. Nanette also stayed behind since she too, was an expert at nursing.

"Dad, it's okay. I couldn't leave you all alone in this condition," Juliet assured him. "Besides, there'll be other races." Nanette wetted the rag and spread it over on Lord Redbrick's forehead.

"This shall work, sir," the green frog added. Lord Red rick thanked Nanette.

"I am grateful," Lord Redbrick replied. "But I still think you girls deserve to go out. You had been working very hard in the garden. Unlike your cousins! Rosaline is always busy doing her own things and Tybalt just lies around on his posterior, doing nothing!" Juliet and Nanette shared looks of sympathy. They knew that Lord Redbrick's disappointed with the cousins' lack of help. He had been taking of them since thier parents were crushed by a dog and this is the thanks he gets!? Juliet wished she knew what to say, but couldn't think of anything. Just then, the gate opened. Tybalt, Rosaline, and all the other Reds have come home. Every Red showed up to Lord Redbrick and gave him get-well cards. Nanette had to stack bountiful of cards in a safe place. Tybalt and Rosaline were the last gnomes to see Lord Redbrick and told him about the race. Lord Redbrick told them that they would do better next time-if they don't let thier egos get in the way.

Meanwhile, in the Blue Garden. Gnomeo was trying to figure out how to talk to Rosaline again. He understood he can't see her face-to-face but he still wanted to hang out with her so badly! Feeling restless and tired, he sat by his windmill. It was a place for him to go to whenever Gnomeo wanted to be alone. Just then, Mrs. Montague came home. Gnomeo and the other gnomes went into gnome mode quickly. Mrs. Montague hummed cheerfully as she stepped out of her car. At the front of her door, she opened her mailbox. Mrs. Montague looked through her mail as she continued walking.

"Bill, bill, bill, coupons, oh, and a letter from my son!"

Her son was in America and she hadn't seen him in a long time.

"I wonder how he and his wife are doing," Mrs. Montague wondered out loud as she went into her house. An idea hit Gnomeo like lightning.

"That's it!" Gnomeo smiled really big.

Back in the Red a Garden, Rosaline was on the wishing well (shared with Tybalt), filing her nails. Doing nails always relaxes her. Tybalt appeared by her side.

"Hey sis, look what I got!" He said in a sing-sing voice, waving an envelope. Rosaline snatched the letter from Tybalt and opened it up.

_Dear Rosaline,_

_Ever since I laid my eyes on you at the concert, I couldn't stop thinking about you or your golden hair or your red lips. I was so happy that I found you again after my years of searching. If we cannot see each other face to face, that is okay. We can write letters to each other. That way we can talk safely. I wait for your reply._

_With Love,_

_Gnomeo_

/

"This is outrageous!" Rosaline bellowed."Uncle look at this piece of mush!" After reading her letter, she stormed over to Lord Redbrick. Tybalt followed her. She told Lord Redbrick all about Gnomeo. she shoved the letter in Lord Redbrick's face. He read it silently for a while.

"Well, I do not understand what your problem is, my dear," Lord Redbrick replied. "This fellow seems infatuated with you."

"You should have seen him, uncle!" Tybalt laughed. "He was kissing her hand and calling her his 'beautiful rose'!"

"See? He even compared you to a flower!" Lord Redbrick chirped.

"I don't like him," Rosaline grumbled.

"Why not? What is wrong? I have talked with Lady Blueberry. From what I have heard, Gnomeo is everything a girl gnome wants in a gnome: charming, handsome, intelligent, kind, brave, caring, good moral, integrity, and wealthy. I say, write to him!" Lord Redbrick explained. He wondered if Lady Blueberry would be interested in arranging the match.

"Uncle, he is a geek! I will turn him down!" Rosaline mumbled.

"Tis a shame," Tybalt agreed, still chuckling.

"Hush you two! That is not very nice!" Lord Redbrick scolded. "You two are saucy children! You don't show respect anybody from this garden at all! When are you two ever going to learn? Rosaline, you should give boys a chance! Even if they are geeks; if I were you, I'd reply to your letter. And as for you, Tybalt be nice! Especially to Gnomeo! Do you want to start a feud with him? I don't think so!"

Tybalt and Rosaline looked a bit taken back. Rosaline walked back to the wishing well in silence. Tybalt went off to play a card game with Fawn and the red goons. Rosaline didn't want to write to Gnomeo, she had already made up in her mind about him. Now that her uncle liked Gnomeo, Rosaline could not reject him. If she did, then her uncle would get mad, and her reputation as a lady would be ruined. This made Rosaline very unhappy. She immediately started thinking of ways to get rid of Gnomeo. She noticed Juliet doing some kicks and punches nearby.

"Juliet, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in your pedestal!" Rosaline asked, in a snotty way.

"Kung Fu, coz!" Juliet panted. "Why must I stay in my pedestal all day? I like to roam around and get exercise!" Juliet was not like the other reds who have to stayin their respective spots all the time. She likes to be active and move from one place to another. Although nobody understood why she like doing Kung Fu, Juliet didn't care what they think as long as exercise makes her relaxed. She stopped to breathe for a while. "Say, won't you join me?"

No thank you!" Rosaline answered. "I'm reading something!"

"What are you reading?" Juliet asked. She resumed practicing.

"A letter from a Blue gnome, next door," Rosaline explained. "He said he liked me but I don't like him back. I am trying to think of a way to get rid of him."

"Rosaline, that's mean," Juliet shook her head. "If I were you, I'd give the poor gnome a chance."

Then Rosaline got an idea. A great idea.! Scratch that! Rosaline got a great and horrible idea!

"Well, why don't you write to to him?" She questioned.

"Sorry, I don't understand you," Juliet was confused.

"It is simple, Juliet. When the Blue gnome writes to me, you must write back to him for me. When you do, you signed the letters with my name," Rosaline clarified. Startled at her cousin's words, Juliet almost lost her balance.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What? You want me to write to your secret admirer for you? Under your name?" Juliet asked, very shocked. Rosaline nodded.

"No, I won't do it!" Juliet protested.

"Juliet, please!" Rosaline begged.

"No, Rosaline," Juliet said very firmly.

"Oh come on, coz! Haven't I been a good cousin to you? I stood up to Tybalt for you whenever he picks on you! I covered for you from Uncle when you were secretly doing kung Fu! I helped you ace tests in home economics! So why can't you help me in return?" Rosaline pleaded. Juliet agreed that Rosaline actually did help her in the past. Lately, her help in the garden is lacking and she and her father did not know why.

"Rosaline, I like yo help you but not like this!" She responded.

"So please write the letter!" Rosaline begged, again.

"NO! I won't do it!" Juliet snapped, putting her foot down. She dashed off in a huff, back to her pedestal before Rosaline could say anything.

"Stubborn girl!" Rosaline grumbled, as she glared at Juliet. She didn't realized she crushed the letter, in her hands.

When Juliet reached her pedestal, she gave another angry huff.

"I can't believe her!" Juliet mumbled. "What is she? Nuts? Out of all the crazy ideas, why this? It's deception!" Juliet sat down. So much for getting relaxed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next day, Juliet woke up late. She had trouble sleeping last night because of her anger at Rosaline. Thinking back to last night, Juliet felt a bit bad for fighting with her cousin. She was nice compared to her other cousin.

"But still! She had no right to get me involved in her dating life!" Juliet thought, as she got ready for today. She had told Rosaline to give her secret admirer a chance. The only question is: why? Juliet tried to picture Rosaline's secret admirer. What was he like? Was he dull like Paris? Mean like Tybalt? Or dumb like Fawn? Or annoying like Mankini? Whatever Rosaline's secret admirer was like, Juliet bet he probably wasn't handsome on the inside. "I guess it must have been awkward to be chased by someone you don't like. But why couldn't she turn him down politely?"

Juliet decided to plant some new seeds in the garden, with her father's permissio. She wanted the garden to have something different other than her late mother's red tulips. But when she went inside the Red shed, there weren't any seeds! "I could not buy any seeds from a store; I heard its closed today!" said Juliet. "I'll go into that old Friar Lawrence garden and find some leftover plants!" After convincing her father to let her go out, Juliet set foot for the Lawrence Garden. It was not too far-it was not far at all! Just across the alley. Juliet entered the old garden through a big hole on the fence. She looked around the garden. Her jaw dropped. It was overgrown with lots and lots of grass and plants everywhere! There were plants on the ground, plants inside the broken greenhouse, plants on top of the greenhouse, just everywhere you could imagine!

"Wow! This is amazing!" Juliet awed. "I will find some flowers, in no time!"

Juliet searched everywhere from the ground to the patio to the inside greenhouse. But none of those spots have any flowers at all! All they had were a bunch of weeds! Juliet sighed. She supposed there was nothing for her garden. When she turned to walk out, Juliet found almost bumped into something-ER, someone made of ceramic. It was Gnomeo! She found herself face to face with him. He was about the same height as her, sturdy, and wore a blue hat. He also had smooth dirty blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Juliet found him to be very handsome.

Perhaps he could help her? Juliet wondered.

"Hi, sorry for bumping into you. Do you live here?" Juliet asked, nervously.

Gnomeo had come to Lawrence Garden, when he spotted a red gnome. He walked up to her, thinking it was Rosaline, only to see that it was Juliet.

"That's okay. No, I don't; this is not my garden," Gnomeo answered, politely.

"Oh, okay!" said Juliet, relieved. "I came here to find flower seeds. You don't know where they are,do you?"

"No, but I know someone who does!" Gnomeo responded. He led Juliet to the shed the two gnomes were greeted by a pink flamingo. He bounced outside, happy to see his friend.

"!Ah, Gnomeo! ?Como estas?" The pink flamingo chirped. Gnomeo? That sounded really lovely! Juliet thought.

"Hola Featherstone! I am fine, gracias! Do you have any flower seeds around here?" Gnomeo greeted.

"!Si! I sure do! For you or for your girlfriend?" Featherstone asked.

"For me," Juliet smiled. Realizing what Featherstone called her, both Gnomeo and Juliet blushed.

"No, she's not my/I'm not his girlfriend!" they blurted out.

"Oh lo siento, señorita! I thought you were Rosaline!" Featherstone said to Juliet.

"Rosaline!?" Juliet gasped. They could not mean her cousin, could they?

"Si, the chica that Gnomeo's been babbling on and on and on-"

"Featherstone...," Gnomeo warned.

"Lo siento, Gnomeo! I'lol get the flower seeds!" Featherstone quickly answered, before eunning back inside his shed.

"Sorry, I feel bad for not knowing your name," Gnomeo apologized, sheepishly.

"That's all right. It's Juliet," She smiled, kindly. Wow, that's pretty! Gnomeo thought.

"Say, um, Gnomeo? This Rosaline Featherstone mentioned; what does she look like?" Juliet questioned. Shw had to know if this was her cousi.

"Long golden Blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, about your height, thin, wears a lovely red dress, and wears a Red Hat," Gnomeo sighed, dreamily.

"No way! That's my cousin!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Really? That's awesome! So delighted to meet a member of her family!" Gnomeo awed, bowing to Juliet. Juliet giggled at his chivalry.

"Are you Rosaline's secret admirer? Rosaline said that someone wrote a love letter to her, so I'm just curious," Juliet inquired. She didn't want to embrass Gnoneo but she wanted to know if he's the guy that Rosaline complained about.

"Yes, I am!" Gnomeo winked. Then he frowned. "I hope to hear her soon. What if she doesn't write back?"

"I am sure she will," Juliet assured him. She'll get Rosaline to respond to Gnomeo!

"I sure do hope so!" Gnomeo sighed, sadly. "Because I really like Rosaline and it took me forever to find her! We met at a concert three years ago but we didn't see each other again until yesterday. I still can't see her very often so I hope my letter will keep us connected."

Juliet felt sorry for Gnomeo. This poor handsome gnome has been pining for Rosaline for three years and Rosaline wouldn't give him the time of day!?

"Don't worry, Gnome! I'll talk to my cousin as soon as I get home! I will do something to bring you and her together!" Juliet said, confidently.

"Thank you, Juliet," Gnomeo smiled, feeling a bit better. Soon Featherstone came out with two packets of flower seeds. Juliet thanked the boys and headed back home.

When she got home, Juliet looked for Rosaline. She needed to convince Rosaline again, to reply to Gnomeo.

"Nanette, where's Rosaline?" Juliet asked.

"She went out-don't ask me cause I don't care-Why?" Nanette asked, tirelessly. All morning, Rosaline had been bossing Nanette and other red gnomes around to do her chores. They were relived that she went out.

"I wanted to tell her to write to her secret admirer. I just met him today at the .lawrence Garden!" Juliet explained.

"Ooo tell me about Rosaline's unwanted suitor!" Nanette shouted, excitedly. "Maybe I could date him!" She winked, making Juliet roll her eyes, playfully.

"Oh Nanette! You should have seen him! He was gorgeous! He had beautiful blue eyes like you've never seen! He's also well-built and sturdy! He's also kind and friendl, and sweet!" Juliet marveled. Nanette could tell that Juliet was mesmerized by Rosaline's suitor. Then, Juliet frowned. "How could Rosaline not like him!?"

"Good question! I don't know!" Nanette responded. "But I wouldn't waste any time on her."

"Why not?"

"We all tried to tell her to write to Gnomeo. Your father tried. I tried. She won't do it ever!"

"Why don't I try her? Rosaline usually listens to me. I could convince her." Juliet, said hopefully.

"Ok, kid. Suit yourself." Nanette sighed.

Later after dinner, Juliet went to the wishing well and found her cousin, putting away her sparkling red dress.

"Oh Rosaline, you are back!" Juliet said, relieved. "Where were you?"

" Just hanging out with some gnomes from other gardens," Rosaline said, as she put her casual black apron around her regular red dress. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to know if you wrote a letter to your secret admirer," Juliet said, nervously. She knew that Rosaline was going to be mad.

"I asked you to write it for me and you didn't do it!" Rosaline retorted.

"That's because it is wrong!" Juliet snapped. "And you know that!"

"Whatever!" Rosaline scoffed, as she went to file her nails for the millionth time. Juliet tried to contain her anger.

"Look, I'm only asking you to do it! If you don't, your secret admirer will be heartbroken!" Juliet explained.

"How did you know?" Rosaline sneered.

"Because I just happened to bump into him today across the alley!" Juliet answered, triumphantly. Rosaline looked as if she saw a bug. Her startled look also turned into annoyance.

"Oh great, what did he tell you? Did he ask you to tell me to write to him?" Rosaline grumbled.

"No, he didn't tell me to tell you anything! But all Gnomeo told me was that he really liked you and wants to hear from you. Please Rosaline? The guy's really desperate!" Juliet begged.

Rosaline still didn't like the idea, then afather giving some some thought, the blonde came to her decision.

"Oh all right. I'll do it!" Rosaline mumbled.

"Wonderful!" Juliet smiled. "I'll give you privacy and when you are done, call me to deliver it!"

Fifteen minutes later, Rosaline rant for Juliet to deliver her letter to Gnomeo.

As Redbricck's daughter stepped into the alley, she glanced at her cousin's letter. Curiosity filled her mind. Juliet knew she shouldn't read gnomes' personal letters but she was dying to know what Rosaline wrote! So she opened the letter, quitetoy as she could. What Juliet read made her look as if she saw a human.

_Dear Gnomeo,_

_You, big fat ugly maggot! You are out if your mind! Why should I waste time courting a scumbag like you! I don't like you at all! In fact, I hate you! I despise you! Being with you is like pulling teeth! Please do me a favor and get out of my sight! Why would any guy want to marry you at all? Why should I date you when I could get someone better! I want nothing to do with you ever! _

_P.S. Your friend, Benny is a worst excuse for a friend! And your mother needs to lose weight cause she's too fat!_

Juliet couldn't believe her eyes! she was so horrified, that she couldn't speak.

I can't send this letter to Gnomeo! Juliet thought. He'll be crushed!

So, Juliet called Nanette for paper and a pen. There is only way to fix this solution and only Juliet could do it!

Meanwhile, at the Blue Garden, Gnomeo was pacing back and forth in front of his windmill. All day, Blueberry's son, had been waiting and waiting for Rosaline's response. His mother told him to be patient, but he could not help it! Gnomeo worried that Rosaline may not like him at all! He had visited Featherstone's garden, just to get his mind off Rosaline. Meeting Juliet, put his mind back on Rosaline. Who would have known that Juliet was her cousin? Juliet seemed like a lovely girl when Gnomeo met her. He wondered if Juliet told Rosaline about him. Benny, who was sitting by the windmill, grew weary of his friend's pacing.

"Would you stop pacing? It is making me dizzy!" Benny whined.

"Quiet, Benny!" Gnomeo barked.

"What? It's not my fault that you are pining for some girl!" Benny retorted. "And you know what the problem is? She doesn't like you!"

"Ridiculous Benny!" huffed Gnomeo. "What makes you say that?"

"I've seen the way she looked at you at the race. Rosaline looked uncomfortable with you-in a bad way! She didn't seem to be excited about you like you are with her. She looked like she'd be somewhere else!" Benny ranted.

"Benny, I think Rosaline does like me. She was just being aloof or playing hard to get," Gnomeo responded. "Girls act like that toward the boys they like because they didn't want to come off as desperate or clingy."

"Oh please, I know the difference between a girl who's playing hard to get, and a girl who is not interested," grumbled Benny. Just then, Shroom hopped over to Gnomeo, very excitedly.

"What is it, boy?" Gnomeo asked, happily. Shroom held something in its hand.

"A letter!" Gnomeo exclaimed. He took the letter from Shroom and ripped it open. "It's from Rosaline!"

"Well, what does it say" Benny asked. He was not excited about Rosaline but the short blue wanted to know Rosaline's true feelings. Gnomeo read the letter.

_Dear Gnome,_

_I am very pleased to receive a letter from you. I had thought the same things that you thought, too. After meeting you a few years ago, I wanted to see you again so badly. But I was so shy and scared. I was afraid that that you would have forgotten about me. All because I foolishly, forgot to ask for your address. Who knew that God would bring us together yesterday at the race? I am sorry if I acted rude toward you; I was just shy and nervous around gnomes like you. I love this idea of writing letters to you daily. I cannot wait for your next reply._

_Yours truly, Rosaline_

"YES! YES!" Gnomeo shouted , joyously. He was so happy, he jumped into the air! "Woohoo! She loves me!" Gnomeo didn't waste time, giving Shroom, a noogie. He turned to Benny, smirking. "See, Benny? I told you Rosaline would return my feelings!"

"Whatever, mate," Beny mumbled, arms crossed.

On the other side of the fence, Juliet and Nanette, overheard the boys' conversation. She smiled at Gnomeo's joyous reaction.

"All right! Mission accomplished!" She whispered, happily to Nanette. Her frog friend, on the other hand, was opposite of happy.

"Juliet Fedbrick! I an't believe what we-ER, I mean- you just didn't! Writing the letter to Gnomeo!" Nanette mumbled.

"Well, I can't just send him the real letter, could I?" Juliet hissed. "You saw what my coz wrote!"

"Yeah, I know," Nanette replied. She too, was shocked when Juliey had shown her Rosaline's nasty paper. "And convincing Rosaline to rewrite it is out of the question because she's way too stubborn and has disappeared somewhere."

"Aye," Juliet agreed, softly. " I don't know where she went off to, this time."

"Why couldn't **you** write something to politely decline Gnomeo?" Nanette asked.

"Nanette, I want Rosaline to give Gnomeo a chance," Juliet answered. "I do not think it is right to outright reject someone without getting to know them at all. Besides, I believe this letter exchange will bring them together. I bet tomorrow, Rosaline will read Gnomeo's letter. She willl open her eyes and see what a great gnome, Gnomeo is! And they'll get married and live happily ever after!"

"If you say so, kid," Nanete sighed. Somehow, she just can't see Juliet's little matchmaking scheme fully working.

Author's note: Juliet only wrote the first letter omly to bring her coz and Gnomeo together. What she did, thought was a one time thing. She expected Rosaline and Gnomeo to get together tomorrow. But soon. She will learn that her plan may not work.


	4. Chapter 4

Hooray for the next chapter! The gnomes that I added were based on my friends, Brianna, Mickey, Jazmine, and Penny. I felt it was important to add them because I needed more people for Gnomeo and Juliet to interact with. Enjoy the chapter!

Second letter

The next morning, Gnomeo woke up feeling happier than ever! At his windmill, he began writing another letter. He had never felt so excited before in his life! He knew that Rosaline returned his feelings! So what was Benny worrying about? He wondered. Oh well! I guess that is just Benny; always worrying. When he finished, Gnomeo called Brianna (or Breezy) to mail the letter to the Red Garden. Brianna is a kind and funny blue girl Gnome with medium sandy brown hair and black glasses. She is also another close friend of Gnomeo, Benny, and Jazmine.

"Make sure the letter reaches her mailbox, Breezy," said Gnomeo.

"No problem, bro!" Brianna saluted. "You can always count on me!" Benny shook his head as he watched Gnomeo deliver another letter to a certain mean Red. He felt someone rapping on his shoulder, which happened to be Jazmine.

"HeY Benny! Is something wrong?" Jazmine asked.

"Yeah," Benny sighed. "It's Gnomeo. I am not sure if Rosaline is the right girl for him." Oh yes, Jazmine had already known about Gnomeo's massive infatuation. In fact, every Blue knew about it!

"Why do you say that?" She asked, again.

"Last time I saw Gnomeo flirting with Rosaline, she looked uncomfortable. As if she didn't want to be around with him. Gnomeo thinks she was just being shy. He showed me her letter to him! Okay si, she liked him back but I am still skeptical, it didn't sound like something she would say," Benny explained. "I could be wrong but Rosaline liked Gnomeo back, why did looked uncomfortable with him?" Jazmine really didn't know Rosaline very much so she could not judge. But she tried her best to comfort Benny.

"It's nothing to worry about, Benny," Jazmine answered. "Rosaline was either trying to play-hard-to get or was just flustere or embarrassed by Gnomeo. You know how much of a Casanova he could he be!" (Giggle)

Benny laughed along with her. It was true that Gnomeo acts vet suave around the women.

"Either way, Rosaline is finally returning his feelings," Jazmine concluded.

"Yeah, you're probably right, honey," Benny smiled, as he gave Jazmine a peck on the lips. Jazmine giggled and kissed Benny back.

Juliet was glad that the letter exchange worked out last night. Now she, anxiousl, waits another letter from Gnomeo.

"So tell me how this plan is going to work again?" Nanette asked, skeptically. Nanette was sitting next to Juliet by the Red Mailbox. Aside them were two other girl gnomes. One was Mickey, a tough but friendly girl who knows how to do martial arts. The other one was Penny, who could speak a couple of languages like French, Spanish, English, and Greek.

"My plan is to get Rosaline and Gnomeo together. First stage of plan is complete: writing a letter to Gnomeo. Now the second part of the plan will be that Rosaline reads Gnomeo's letter. She 'lol be so moved by his letter, that she'd want to see him again! Rosaline will meet Gnomeo in person and the two will be together forever and live happily ever after!" Juliet explained.

"You're right, Jules! It might work!" said Penny, who has confidence in Juliet.

"I hope so! I don't know what to do, if she freaks out," Juliet explained, feeling nervous.

"Oh please! Rosaline is such a witch! She NEVER gives any gnome a chance!" Mickey disagreed. "Although, I understand she finds him annoying."

"But Mickey, when I met Gnomeo, he wasn't annoying," Juliet disagreed.

"Perhaps, boys only annoy girls they like?" Penny wondered. The other girls mare not sure, either.

Five minutes later, Brianna arrived.

"Letter for Rosaline. It is a message from Gnomeo Blueberry." Brianna announced. Juliet was so excited she could hardly keep herself from squealing. "Are you Rosaline?" Brianna asked, handing the letter to Juliet.

"No, I am her cousin, Juliet. But I will give the letter to her," Juliet responded.

"Great, thanks!" Brianna chirped. "Adios!" After Brianna left, Juliet and her friends looked at the envelope. It said, 'to Rosaline, my love' on the front. Juliet and Penny awed. Nanette and Mickey gagged.

"Well, might as well deliver the letter to Rosaline," said Juliet, smiling. She could hardly wait to hear what Gnomeo wrote!

At the wishing well, Rosaline was filing her nails while Tybalt and Fawn were playing a toy chess.

"Checkmate!" Fawn said, taking Tybalt's qUeen away.

"Shoot!" Tybalt growled. Rosaline rolled her eyes at her pathetic brother and his silly friend. She saw Juliet coming up to her.

"Hi Rosaline! You got a letter!" Juliet called.

"Really? Bring it up here!" Rosaline shouted, motions her to come up. "I bet it is a subscription to British teen magazine!"

"More like a British Dweb magazine!" Tybalt mocked. But when Rosaline ripped the letter opened, it was not from a magazine company.

"Dearest Rosaline,

I am very happy to hear back from you! Your letter has made my heart sing! Your words are so precious to me! I knew that you felt the same thoughts that I felt for you! I could not stop thinking about you all the time! You have invaded my thoughts and dreams, day and night! You are very lovely girl; you make my heart spin! Your hair reminds me of the golden sun! Your eyes sparkled like diamonds! But enough about that, let us get to know each other a bit more!

What is your favorite color? (Is it red? Haha!) Do you like lawnmower races? I asked that because that is where I ran into you. What is your favorite flower from your garden? I hope to hear back from you, my beautiful rose.

Yours truly,

Gnomeo"

"What!?" Rosaline snapped. "What the heck is this junk!?"

Uh oh! Juliet began to sweat, this was not going according to the second part of plan!

"Well, that was pretty funny!" Tybalt chuckled. He and Fawn laughed. They began making kissing sounds. "'Your eyes sparkle like diamonds!'" He said, in dramatic voice.

"How about 'I knew you felt the same thoughts as I did!'" Fawn chimed in.

"I wonder what thoughts Gnomeo had!" Tybalt teased. He and Fawn continued laughing. "Shut up, you dimwits!" Rosaline barked. Looking at the letter, she could not be any more shocked.

"Well, Rosie, I guess this means you and him are meant to be!" Juliet said, calmly. She was hinting Rosaline to reconsider.

"What?! Did he not get my letter?" Rosaline screeched. She thought she sent the nasty letter to Gnomeo!

"Um, yeah!" Juliet said, putting her hand on her hip. She knew Rosaline meant her real letter, but she can't let her cousin know that she got rid of it.

"Really?" Rosaline suspected.

"Si, stupido! That's why he wrote back!" Mickey snapped at Rosaline. She and Nanette were always quick to defend Juliet.

"Then, why didn't he understand that I reject him?" Rosaline demanded, like a whiny child.

"We don't know. Maybe Gnomeo decided to fight for you," Penny said, calmly. She was immune to Rosaline's meanness.

"Coz, buck up!" Juliet scolded. "Like I said, maybe you and Gnomeo are meant to be. So why not give him a chance? You don't have to write back, why not just get together with him in the Friar Lawrence garden?"

"Yeah Rosie's! Listen to Jules!" Mickey added.

"You're right, Juliet," said Rosaline.

"Really?" Juliet chirped.

"I don't have to write back after all!" Rosaline stated, in a snobby voice. "And seeing him? Yeah right! Why should I see a loser like him? I don't like him! I hate him! I hate him with every fiber of my being! I hate him now and I always will! And I wish you stupid idiots could see that! Tell Gnomeo to bug off!" Then, Rosaline stormed off like a elephant to her wishing well.

"Rosaline wait! Come back! Rosaline! Rosaline!" Juliet called. But Rosaline ignored her. She turned to he others. "Oh! That went well!" She mumbled, sarcastically. The girls glared at Tybalt.

"Oh come on! Fawn and I were just joking!" Tybalt protested. "Right girls?"

"You went too far, you big nincompoop!" Nanette scolded. "Now that she's in one of her moods again, she will make us do her chores!"

Juliet sat down on the grass, looking dejected. This was not good! She had hoped her cousin would change her mind about Gnomeo! But it seems like she really was serious! How was she going to tell Gnomeo? The others sat down next to her.

"So what are you going to do, now?" Penny asked, worried.

"I don't know," Juliet mumbled, sadly. "I don't know!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Two weeks passed by and Rosaline still never wrote back to Gnomeo. Just like she had vowed. Gnomeo patiently waited but by the time third week rolled by, he began to worry. By Friday, Gnomeo stood by outside of his blue gate. He paced around in a small circle to pass time.

"You still have not heard back from Rosaline?" Benny asked, spotting his gloomy cousin. Jazmine was with him.

"No, but her letter should come anytime," Gnomeo sighed. He tried to stay hopeful, no matter how long the wait.

"It will come," Jazmine assured Gnomeo, who smiled back.

"But don't you think there is a reason why Rosaline hasn't respond yet?" Benny questioned. "It has been three weeks since you wrote to her!"

"Yes, Benny, but I hope it's nothing serious," Gnomeo answered.

"Maybe she's busy?" Jazmine suggested, innocently.

"I doubt that," Benny grumbled, only to be nudged by Jazmine. She gave him a don't-be-rude attitude.

"What? Don't you think something's fishy?" Benny argued. "If Rosaline really loved Gnomeo, she would written back, in no time!"

"Stop being so pessimistic, Benny!" Jazmine scolded.

"It's okay, Jazmine," Gnomeo whispered, softly. "I am worried too, Benny. I don't know what excuse Rosaline has for not writing but I hope she'll write. If she really did not like me back, she would not write at all."

A few hours passed by, and still no sign of anything! No sign of a letter coming anytime! The three Blues heard Lady Blueberry calling them for dinner. Benny and Jazmine went back inside the gate before looking at Gnomeo sympathetically. Gnomeo slumped against the Blue gate. He slowly sank down to the ground, carefully not to chip himself.

"Oh what is the use?" Gnomeo lamented. "Maybe Benny was right. Maybe Rosaline really didn't love me! No! That is ridiculous! She responded to my first letter! Of course she loves me! But what if she doesn't love me anymore! Has Rosaline forgotten about me?" Gnomeo beganto sniffle. "Oh, what if she forgot about me and found someone else? I would die!" He cried.

Not too far from him, Juliet was worried. She had been spying on Gnomeo and his friends through a hole in the red fence. Juliet thought over Gnomeo's lamentation. A few weeks ago, after her cousin threw a fit, Juliet gave up on trying to get Gnomeo and Rosaline together. There was no point in writing another letter to him now. She had not been outside of her garden, because there was a lot of garden work to be done. Her work was doubled thanks to Rosaline's absence and Tybalt's laziness. After finishing her last chore, Juliet had earlier thought of telling Gnomeo that Rosaline's not interested. However, after what she heard, she was not sure anymore. What should she do?

Rosaline donned herself in her sparkly red dress. She was heading to go to a garden fairy tavern, when Tybalt stopped her.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He inquired her in his usual tough voice.

"Out with friends! Who are cool and popular!" Rosaline said, in her snotty voice, as always.

"Why am I not invited? I'm cool, too!" Tybalt whined. Rosaline sticked her nose in the air.

"Rosie!" Juliet called, running to the wishing well.

"What is it NOW, Juliet?" Rosaline asked, losing her patience and properness.

"May I please, borrow a pen and a piece of paper?" Juliet panted.

"Why do you need them for?" Tybalt asked, frowning. Juliet cringed. She hoped RybAlt would not get suspicious.

"Why does it matter? She can have them!" Rosaline snapped at Tybalt. Rosaline gave a relieved Juliet a piece of paper and pen.

Sunset came and turned into Twilight. A few stars began appearing in the purple-bluish sky. Gnomeo looked up into the sky, as if to ask God when will the letter come. Suddenly, two gnomes came over to him, almost spooking him! He got into a fighting pose.

"Who goes there?" Gnomeo demanded. "Friend or foe?"

"Relax, we are friends!" One gnome said, gently. "I am Penny and this is Mickey. We are from the Red Garden."

"Sorry, you two scared me!" Gnomeo mumbled.

"Fraidy cat!" Mickey mocked.

"Mickey, be nice!" Penny hissed. "Gnomeo, we have a special delivery for you."

"What is it?" Gnomeo inquired.

"What do you think, pinhead?" Mickey teased, handing the letter to him. Gnomeo thanked the girls. After they left, Gnomeo opened the letter.

_Dear Gnomeo,_

_I apologized for not writing so soon. I was occuppied during the past three weeks, doing lots of gardening chores. I truly, enjoy hearing back from you. Now to answer your questions! Haha, yes, Red is my favorite color! I like how it is so bold and vibrant! It also made me think of red hearts which symbolize love. My favorite flower is a tulip. I have some kind of connection with tulips because my mother used to grow them before she passed away. Oh yes, you bet I love lawnmower races! It is so much fun watching every gnome driving them and trying to win! I hope that I will race in a lawnmower race one day! It is just that my uncle will not let me drive one because he is too overprotective. I want to learn how to drive._

_How about you? What is your favorite color? Is it blue? ;-) _

_What is your favorite flower? Do you enjoy lawnmower races, too? Please write back asap._

_Sincerely, Rosaline_

Gnomeo beamed brighter than a Christmas tree. Whatever was keeping his true love from writing, he did not care. Just the fact she wrote back to him, was worth the wait! Gnomeo re-read her letter enjoying her voice tone. Later, at dinner, Gnomeo showed the letter to Benny's face. Once again, Gnomeo was right and Benny was wrong. His true love returned her fellings to him! At his windmill, Gnomeo added Juliet's letter on top of her first letter to him. He planned on starting a collection of her letters.

The next day, Juliet heard the gate door knocking. She opened it and found Brianna, holding an envelope.

"Hello, Juliet!" Brianna greeted. "Special delivery for Rosaline from Gnomeo Blueberry!"

"Thank you, Brianna!" Juliet smiled. After Brianna went back home, Juliet opened the letter.

_Dear Rosaline,_

_No need to apologize, love. It's all right if you were busy with garden duty. I was just thinking about you a lot. A few weeks ago, I ran into your cousin, Juliet from across the alley. She was cute and fun to talk with! She encouraged me to never give up on you, when I worried about not hearing back from you. I admit, I was a bit worried. But after reading your two letters, I am glad that I took your cousin's advice!_

_I am sorry about your mother. Were you close to her?_

_My favorite color is blue, hahaha! I like colors that are bright and Blue is one of them. It is also because it reminded me of the lovely blue sky. My favorite flower is the Wisteria. My father used to,plant them before he died. Whenever I look at a Wisteria, I am reminded of him. Heck yes! Lawnmower racing is my life! I have been driving in the races since I was a teen gnome! Whether I win or lose, I always end up having fun racing! Maybe I can teach you how to drive a lawnmower someday? Wow, it seems like we have a lot in common! I hope to hear back from you soon!_

_With love,_

_Gnomeo_

Juliet felt her heart flying on wings. Her breath quickened so much that she almost forgot to breathe. She was also feeling very warm and fuzzy. Juliet held the letter close to her heart and sighed with happiness. This Gnomeo was wonderful to her!


End file.
